


Freaky Friday

by yourlocaltranskid



Series: Wayhaught Week 2020 [7]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22740121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourlocaltranskid/pseuds/yourlocaltranskid
Summary: Who knew an accident during an experiment can cause Nicole and Wynonna to swap bodies?Waverly finds it amusing. Nicole and Wynonna do not. Jeremy is just trying his best.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught
Series: Wayhaught Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627528
Kudos: 61





	Freaky Friday

**Author's Note:**

> "Somehow this shit turned into Freaky Friday" Freaky Friday by Lil Dicky ft. Chris Brown.
> 
> This is for day 7 of Wayhaught Week 2020, and I hope y'all enjoy it. Follow me on Tumblr at yourlocaltranskid and wayhaughtprompts.

Waverly looked at her sister and girlfriend, Jeremy’s experiment seemed to have failed and had switched Nicole into Wynonna’s body and vice versa. Looking at the pair, still, in shock on what had happened, Jeremy keeps apologizing, promising he’ll find a cure. But something made Waverly laugh at the situation, the pair were best friends but being in other bodies was a different experience. 

“Waves, please this isn’t funny,” Nicole whined. Strange that it was coming from Wynonna’s mouth though, looking over at Nicole, rather Wynonna in Nicole’s body, taking a bite out of a doughnut.

“This is kind of funny, red. Don’t cha think?” Wynonna said as she took another bite out of the doughnut. This situation is rather funny and strange for Waverly, softly chuckling at the pair. The pair’s friendship always had been rather amusing to watch and with them swapping bodies had been equally amusing to watch.

“Wynonna, can you not? We have an issue here.” Nicole sighed, walking closer to Waverly and pulling her into a hug, “I would kiss you but not while in Wynonna’s body”

Waverly giggled at the statement, hugging her back, finding this situation comical yet slightly disturbing. Nicole lets go of Waverly, going back to Wynonna, who was sitting on the edge of a desk.

“Listen Haught-shot, Jeremy is gonna make a potion and all is good. We just have to wait for him.” Wynonna said, wiping the powder off her mouth. Nicole just stares at her, unamused in the situation and at Wynonna.

The trio was glad that it was relatively late in the day and no one would need any assistance from Nicole nor any work needs to be done. Waverly watched as the pair bricker, smiling and giggling at the pair. 

“Listen Earp, I’m just saying this your fault!” Nicole said as she pointed a finger into the other girl’s chest.

“My fault? If you didn’t walk into Jeremy we wouldn’t be in this situation.” Wynonna said back, hitting the other girl’s hand. Waverly stared at the pair, laughing at them, no matter what the pair still managed to find the time to fight with each other.

“Nic, Wy.” Waverly said, both girls stopped fighting and looked at Waverly, “I love you both but for one minute could you guys stop fighting? Jer is making a potion and it should be fine.”

Nicole and Wynonna both sighed, stopping fighting with each other and moved closer to Waverly, both hugging her, creating a group hug. Waverly smiled at the action, glad she often can make the pain stop from fighting.

“I’m sorry, it’s just stressful Waves,” Nicole said as she pulls away from the group hug. Waverly smiled at her, knowing how the situation can impact her sister and girlfriend. Wynonna, on the other hand, was laughing at the pair. 

“Ok but this is kinda funny though if you think about it Haught Sauce. I mean look at us, I’m you and you’re me” Wynonna said laughing again. Nicole and Waverly looked at Wynonna and chucked at her. Even if the situation was unplanned and annoying, it was comical to see how Nicole and Wynonna would react.

The group heard a crash from the other room and an explosion, Jeremy came into the ballpen where they were, holding two bottles of liquid. Smiling at the trio and handing the containers to both Nicole and Wynonna, looking at each other and grabbing them out of Jeremy’s hands.

“ I think I did, you guys!” Jeremey said excitedly “this potion should be able to reverse the effects and put you guys back into the right bodies.” Both Nicole and Wynonna looked at each other and shrugged, drinking the liquid. 

Waverly and Jeremy looked at the pair, not knowing if the potion actually worked or not. Nicole and Wynonna just stared at each other and smiled.

“Jer I think you did it!” Nicole said as she hugged him. Wynonna sighed realizing she’s finally back into her own body.

“You did it, man. Listen Haught it was fun and all but let's not ever do this again” Wynonna said, sitting down on the edge of a desk. Waverly over to Wynonna, giving her a hug and then giving Nicole a kiss.

“Jeremy you did! I can’t believe I got my best baby back!” Waverly said as she kisses Nicole again, Wynonna looked at them, making a face.

“Hey what about me? I was there, too! How could you forget about your own sister?” Wynonna whined. The group looked at Wynonna and just laughed at her comment, it was good to have them back. It was good to have her family back to normal and loved.


End file.
